dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Self-destruction techniques
Self Destruction is simply the act of releasing all of one's energy in an explosive, suicidal blast. It is a last ditch effort, used only when a fighter isn't strong enough to defeat his opponent by any other means. Users of this attack often attempt to grab their opponents first, in order to maximize the damage. The Saibaman fighting Yamcha kills him in the first and the only successful Jibaku in the series (this version is called the Saibaman Bomb in the Budokai Tenkaichi video games). Chiaotzu uses it himself shortly after against Nappa to little effect (this version is called Farewell, Mr. Tien). Many of Dr. Gero's creations had an explosive installed to simulate this effect, though #16 is the only one who attempted to use it (this version is called Self Destruct Device). Semi-Perfect Cell uses it as well, in an attempt to destroy the Earth (this version is called Unforgivable! in Budokai Tenkaichi 3). Vegeta uses a technique that is similar on Buu, called Saishyuu Saigo no Waza or "Ultimate Final Skill." This is called Final Explosion in the English translations of the Budokai series of video games. This variant is different in that it creates a huge 360 degree expanding golden energy burst of ki, in the shape of a large dome around the user, but does not cause the user's body to explode. Vegeta's body turned to stone and crumbled to dust afterwards though. ;Non-manga usage While sparring against Piccolo in the afterlife, Chiaotzu grabs on to Piccolo's back and begins to initiate the Jibaku, but before he can complete it, Piccolo plucks him off and slams him on the ground. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku uses this technique against Super 17, but is saved from destruction when the artificial human puts up a forcefield that somehow shields both himself and Goku from the blast. Goku also comes close to using this technique against Omega Shenron before Vegeta stops him. Android bombs Android bombs are self-destruct devices which are implanted in the chest areas of all four known androids created by Dr. Gero. These devices can be triggered either by the android themselves, or via a remote control. Androids 16, 17, and 18 are known to have had implanted explosive devices, while Cell also demonstrated an ability to self-destruct at will. In the Dragon Ball anime filler, Android 8 was the first to be shown to have an implanted explosive device. These bombs are used for various purposes. They were originally intended to keep control of the Androids, ensuring that they could easily be destroyed if they turned against their creator. Android 16 demonstrated an attempt to trigger his own self-destruct device in order to destroy Perfect Cell, however as Bulma had already removed his bomb, his attempt failed. Cell also attempted to self-destruct, however he used a special technique to do so, rather than a simple explosive device. Final Explosion Vegeta has a variation of the self destruct ability where he gathers all of his energy into and around himself, causing his aura to sparkle. When he releases it all, it causes an atomic explosion several to many times stronger than any other self destruct attacks that uses up absolutely all his energy along with his lifeforce. The result of his type of explosion leaves behind a lifeless shell in his image that breaks into dust, but the explosion itself makes a crater nearly a mile wide. He turns into stone because of either the fact that he uses what energy keeps him alive, or because of the Majin mark's affect on his body. Vegeta doesn't actually name this attack, but it commonly referred to as such by the Budokai Tenkaichi games. In GT Goku attempted to use the same move to finish off Omega Shenron but stopped under Vegeta's prompting. Revenge Death Bomber Super Buu's base form has a suicide attack that also causes a giant explosion, though it's colored pink. Even though Buu is much stronger than Vegeta, the explosion isn't as large or powerful since Buu wasn't willing to kill himself in the attack, instead using it as an outward blast like hyper exploding demon wave (or Super Explosive Wave). The attack still hurts him, though, so it most likely counts as a self destruct. Like Final Explosion, this attack was named by the Budokai Tenkaichi games. Category:Techniques es:Jibaku From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.